


How to Love Your Angsty Sweet Son: A Guide Written by Alfred Pennyworth

by seaofanxiety



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Acceptance, Bruce Wayne deserves love and affection, Comfort, Hugs, Love, Young Bruce Wayne, trans!bruce wayne, transgender bruce wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaofanxiety/pseuds/seaofanxiety
Summary: The first day of school is here and Gotham's youngest and saddest is certainly not ready nor feeling up to it, but with a few encouraging words from his beloved butler and newly appointed guardian, he finds the courage to face the world.





	How to Love Your Angsty Sweet Son: A Guide Written by Alfred Pennyworth

**Author's Note:**

> this is a silly feel-good drabble i wrote in the middle of the night on my phone and decided that maybe it was worth posting. i havent written in ages. be gentle.

He stands in front of the tall mirror, staring his reflection down. His hands come up, anxiously adjusting his tie and smoothing down his hair, shorter than it had ever been before. He takes a deep breath, tries to let it calm him down before he speaks, voice wavering just slightly,

“Hi, I’m Bruce.” He pauses and tries again, making his voice steadier, deeper, “My name is Bruce. Bruce Wayne.” He adjusts his blazer, adjusting it until it sits more comfortably across his shoulders. He takes another breath, closes his eyes and repeats out loud,

“Bruce, Bruce Wayne. Son of Martha and Thomas Wayne.”

“Bruce-Bruce Wayne? That certainly has quite a ring to it.” He hears suddenly, Alfred’s voice carrying across the room. Bruce spins around, eyes wide, irrational panic clawing up his back.

“Alfred, I was just-!”

Alfred steps into the room and strides over to him, placing his broad hands on his shoulders and smoothing out the wrinkles. “Practicing for the first day?” He smiles down at Bruce, expression gentle and amused all at once, “you shouldn’t worry so much, all will be fine.” Bruce looks away, casting his eyes down towards his still crooked tie.

“What if they...” He pauses, swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat, “I don’t know if I can do this, Alfred.” Alfred lowers himself until he’s kneeling in front of him and Bruce can’t hide from his gaze. He closes his eyes, afraid to look into his guardian’s eyes. Afraid of what he’ll see there – whether it’ll be judgement or his own anxious face reflected back at him in the lenses of Alfred’s glasses.

“Listen if you really don’t think you can do this today, then that’s okay. There’s always tomorrow, or next semester, or even next year. But,” and he reaches up to fix his tie, setting it straight, “if you’re worried about the other children accepting you, I want you to know this: the only acceptance that truly matters is the acceptance from within yourself.” Bruce feels his eyes begin to sting and hastily tries to rub the tears away before they can fall even as he forces out, heart constricted with fear and hope all at once,

“Do you accept me, Alfred?” He opens his eyes again and sees the fond smile that graces Alfred’s face. Alfred wipes away an escaped tear with the corner of his thumb, holding Bruce’s face between his weathered palms.

“Of course, _of course_ I accept you. I love you as any father would love a son, Master Bruce.” He pulls him into a tight hug and Bruce feels his heart release and air fills his lungs again and the world doesn’t feel so heavy for once. He pulls back, and wipes at his eyes again. He turns around, facing his reflection. The suit fits better than any of those old dresses had. His tie sits perfectly straight and he smiles, makes eye contact with Alfred’s reflection in the mirror and says,

“I’m ready.”


End file.
